


Someone's Someone

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: He had already come to terms with coming home to an empty room.So why now is there the sweet aroma of food being cooked and a soft ‘Welcome home!’ greeting him?
Relationships: Okazaki Rinto/Oogami Banri
Kudos: 17





	Someone's Someone

The tears wouldn’t stop flowing. He didn’t understand why he was crying in the first place. A palm rubbed at his eyes, skewing his glasses, as he sobbed. There was no reason for this and he knew it. He had already come to terms with coming home to an empty room: no lights ever left on upon his return from work, no food left on the stove, no one waiting for him at the door. He had come to terms with his feelings never being accepted by the one he loved. He thought it was for the best that he let his feelings go, so that they may both be happy in the future.

So why now is there the sweet aroma of food being cooked and a soft ‘Welcome home!’ greeting him? Why was the one he swore to give up on coming towards him with such a sweet smile on his face? 

He muffled another sob as he dropped his bag by his feet.

“Rinto what’s wrong?” Banri asked. “Did something happen at work?”

Rinto only shook his head, his palm rubbing at his face again. He wanted to run away, to hide, but above all he just wanted to stop crying. Another muffled sob and he turned away from the man in front of him. 

“It’s nothing. Please don’t worry about it.”

Banri frowned at the response. He reached for his bag that he had left by the door and pulled out his handkerchief.

“How am I not supposed to worry when I see you like this?” 

Rinto stared at the handkerchief as it was offered to him. His chest became tight and he felt the threat of more tears prick at his eyes. He accepted, finding some comfort in the scent of the fabric. He dabbed at his eyes, but didn’t dare wipe his nose. He would fish his own handkerchief out for that. 

“Thank you.” Rinto sniffled as he returned the cloth to its owner. 

He had forgotten how exhausting it was to cry; his eyes were sore and the remaining energy he had was seeping out of his body. He pulled off his shoes and made way for the bathroom. He wished he had done so sooner. His reflection showed just how disheveled he was. Tear tracks stained his face while his eyes were red and swollen. A warmth crept to his cheeks when he realized that Banri had seen it all. Brows furrowed as he tried to calm his racing emotions. 

How did it turn out like this? Why did Banri choose him of all people? The more he thought the more the tears wanted to come back, to start pouring down his face again. He turned the faucet on, allowing the water to pool in his hands.

Once he was changed he returned to the front room. The idea of going straight to bed and ignoring the world for the rest of the night was at the forefront of his mind, but he knew he would get lectured on skipping meals in the morning.

Banri was seated on the couch scrolling through his phone. The TV was low, letting the sounds of the evening from outside be heard. Rinto found himself moving towards the couch, seating himself on the far side once he arrived. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Banri spoke and Rinto felt his mind start to over think again. 

He was quiet for a moment, not knowing how to best answer the question. So instead he asked one of his own.

“Can I be selfish for a moment?”

He didn’t give Banri a chance to respond, laying his head on Banri’s lap. Rinto stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and taking a breath. He felt a tear escape, rolling down and to his ear, and brought an arm up to cover his eyes. He didn’t want Banri to see him breakdown again and he was trying so hard to keep himself from doing so. 

“Rinto.” Banri’s voice was soft. “It’s okay to cry.”

Rinto bit his lip as he held everything in. He had to be stupid. There’s no way that all of this could be real. Everything happening had to be in a dream. He just didn’t know when he was going to wake up. But part of him didn’t want to…

The selfish part of him wanted to keep everything for himself and never wake up. Waking up meant coming back to an empty room, coming back to a meal reheated from the day prior. Waking up meant not seeing Banri beside him.

Banri’s touch was gentle as he brushed away the tears that fell. Rinto felt his glasses disappear as a hand caressed his cheek.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

It was the reassurance he didn’t think he would need, but what he had needed to hear. Rinto buried his face into Banri’s shirt as he wrapped his arms around his body. He tried to suppress his sobs but he was too tired to try and fight it any longer.

“It’s okay.” Banri weaved his fingers through RInto’s hair. “I’m here.”

Rinto held onto him for as long as his body would let him. Everything was going to be okay. Banri was there. 

And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! OkaBan is such a beautiful ship ; ;
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
